


Lack of Light

by rozelic (vorpalinas)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorpalinas/pseuds/rozelic
Summary: "Am I supposed to be scared now?"Link frowned, turning back towards you with a disappointed look on his face. You could barely see it though, due to him having accidentally dropped his lantern, leaving both of you in the dark. Mostly anyway, since you were close enough to the entrance of the cave that some sunlight barely made it's way inside."Uh... yes? No. I meant no."





	Lack of Light

"Am I supposed to be scared now?"

Link frowned, turning back towards you with a disappointed look on his face. You could barely see it though, due to him having accidentally dropped his lantern, leaving both of you in the dark. Mostly anyway, since you were close enough to the entrance of the cave that some sunlight barely made it's way inside.

"Uh... yes? No. I meant no." Link quickly corrected himself, gaze shifting from one spot of the dark cavern to another. "Of course not. Heh..." He chuckled awkwardly, picking up the lantern and brushing off the dirt that had settled on it.

Yep, Link had definitely had something up his sleeve, and you were already suspecting what his little plan was. However you'd keep quiet for now and let him do the explaining. It was adorable how hard he found it to express himself, especially in a situation like this, and you were going to make the most of it.

"Uh huh." You nodded, crossing your arms over your chest and shifting your weight to one side, smiling smugly at him. "Of course not."

You could almost see beads of sweat start to form on his forehead, a hand reaching towards his the back of his head to scratch a nonexistant itch as he tried to think of a way out of the situation. His mouth opened but only stutters came out, a light shade of red settling on his cheeks and on the tips of his pointed ears.

Alright, you'd had your fun. You didn't want to torture the poor boy over something as this.  
"So... what was supposed to happen now?" You asked, the teasing grin only widening on your features. "Was I supposed to leap into your arms as I screamed in fear?"

The hints of the blush that you had spotted on his face turned at least five shades redder, his stare fixated on the ground as he refused to look up at you. "Beth said it would work." He admitted.

You held back your laughter. Link was already embarrassed enough.

"Beth is a little girl, of course she said something as silly as this would work." As soon as the words left your mouth you regretted ever saying them. They weren't harsh words, but they still seemed to hurt the blond before you.

A sigh escaped your lips, and the smug little grin you had been sporting softened into a delicate smile.

"You know..." You began to say, taking a few steps towards him. "If all you wanted was to hold me close, all you had to do was ask."

You boldy grabbed his wrists and settled them on your waist, prying the lantern away from his fingers and letting it fall to the ground once more. "There was no need for little games." You said as you placed your hands on his chest, leaning into him.

Once more you had to hold back your laughter, for you had never seen someone with such a deep blush as the one Link currently had spreading all the way down to his neck. Still, he showed no intention of backing away from you. 

Finally, his gaze lifted to meet yours, the corners of his mouth slowly turning upwards into a shy little smile, making your heart skip a beat. "Can I...?" He stopped himself, hesitating for a few seconds. "Can I kiss you?"

His question surprised you, and now it was your turn to have red cheeks. He had caught you quite off guard, such a forward question after he had been acting so shy.

You nodded, and leaned in to gently press your lips against his in a chaste kiss. Link's lips were rough, quite the contrast to your own soft lips, but it was a good contrast. Just right.

Link was the first to pull away, face still red but not as intense as it had been before. He grinned and pressed your foreheads together, the tips of your noses brushing against one another.

"Guess we should go tell Beth about your success, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my DA account  
> \---  
> I had an itch to write and this came out??  
> I'm not entirely happy with it but for my first go in reader fanfictions I think it's okay.  
> Also blushing and embarrassed Link is my lifeblood.


End file.
